herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rush
Rush is Mega Man's faithful robotic dog and a character in the Mega Man series. He too is created by Dr. Light to assist Mega Man in his travels. Video game appearances Mega Man series Rush debuted in Mega Man 3. Initially, Rush was able to transform into a coil, a hoverboard, and a submarine. Since then, Rush appeared in most games related to the original Mega Man series. The Rush Coil and Rush Jet functions are available in most of the games he appears, from Mega Man 3, Mega Man 4, Mega Man 5 (Rush Coil being modified into the New Rush Coil), Mega Man 7, Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10, Mega Man II to Mega Man V, and Mega Man: The Wily Wars. In Mega Man 6, Rush was upgraded and gained the ability to fuse with Mega Man to turn him into Power Mega Man or Jet Mega Man. In Mega Man 7, his jet and coil abilities returned, but he now had Rush Search, an item detection mode. Also, both of his transformations were combined into one, turning Mega Man into Super Mega Man. In Mega Man 8, he has four new abilities, including a transformation into a motorcycle and healing abilities, and Mega Man uses Rush Jet in one part of Tengu Man's stage and the Wily Tower. He also appears in Rockman Strategy as a member of Mega Man's team. Other games Rush also appears in crossovers featuring Mega Man, like Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. He appears as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash and SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Extend Edition, and has cameo appearances in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix and Capcom World 2. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Rush appears with the inclusion of Mega Man becoming a newly featured playable character. He is part of one of Mega Man's moves. In Otoranger, Rush, Tango, Beat, and Eddie can combine into Right Great. Functions Rush Coil (ラッシュコイル?) is a coil platform that emerges from Rush's body and propels Mega Man to a higher level. In Mega Man 3 and Mega Man II, the Rush Coil used three units of weapon energy per jump. In later games, it only used two units. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, he appears as Mega Man's up special move. Like in the original games, when Mega Man jumps over him, he gains a very high altitude upon jumping. However, unlike in the games, he can be used mid-air, so he can be used as a recovery move, and it doesn't leave Mega Man helpless upon using it. Bouncing off him a second time makes Mega Man jump higher. Opponents can also jump over him, even when mid-air. After a while, Rush teleports away, and can be used again. It acts similar to Sonic's Spring (his up Special move) from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.1 It can be customized by swapping it out for two variants: Tornado Hold and Beat. However, they must be unlocked before it can be swapped out. Appearances: **Mega Man 3: no prerequisites. **Mega Man 4: no prerequisites. **Mega Man 7: no prerequisites. **Mega Man 9: no prerequisites. **Mega Man 10: no prerequisites. **Mega Man II: defeat Crash Man. **Mega Man III: defeat Snake Man. **Mega Man IV: defeat Toad Man. **Mega Man V: defeat Venus. **Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha: shop item. **Rush Coil is also used in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and RockBoard. **Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U: Up special move. New Rush Coil New Rush Coil (ニューラッシュコイル?) is a modification of the Rush Coil that only appeared in Mega Man 5. The coil appears below Rush, and Rush is propelled with Mega Man. Mega Man can leap off Rush to reach his target, allowing even higher jumps. Each jump uses four units of weapon energy. Rush Jet Rush Jet (ラッシュジェット?) transforms Rush into a flying sled which Mega Man can ride. Its usage differs greatly from Mega Man 3 to Mega Man 4 and onward. In Mega Man 3 and Mega Man II, Rush Jet will stay underneath Mega Man under any circumstances unless he hits a wall. He acts as more of a personal hover device instead of a jet, allowing Mega Man to move in any direction, or stand still entirely and Rush Jet will stay beneath him. Also, Rush Jet's energy will only deplete if Mega Man is currently standing on him. Because of this, if a player continuously jumps, large pits can be crossed while using little or no energy. In Mega Man 4 and later games, Rush Jet becomes more of a jet, his energy continually drains, and he will continuously move in the same direction (it will make slight variations in vertical movement at the player's discretion), acting much more like Item-2 from Mega Man 2. This change was made because once Rush Jet was acquired in Mega Man 3, it could be used to bypass situations where Rush Coil or Rush Marine were required and did so more effectively and easily than they could. The jumping exploit was fixed by having him teleport out immediately after Mega Man jumps off. When Rush appears in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, he will turn into Rush Jet and hit the boss when Mega Man uses a charged attack. Mega Man can also leap higher into the air should he jump on Rush's back (Rush Coil). In Mega Man 8, there are two Rush Jet segments in total. The first one is seen in Tengu Man's stage and the last is seen in Wily's castle stage 2. During these segments, Rush Jet behaves similarly to how it acted in Mega Man 3, but lasts until the end of the section, turning gameplay into a shoot-em-up akin to Gradius. These sections also featured giant Party Balls which contain power ups; the list of character powerups is Beat, Eddy, Auto, and a cannon for Rush. Rush Marine Rush Marine (ラッシュマリン?) transforms Rush into a mini-submarine that can move freely in all directions underwater. It only functions in water, but is able to fire buster shots. In Mega Man 3, the Rush Marine can jump from the water and move on land by jumping continuously. Rush is unable to jump out of water in other games. There is a bug with Rush Marine in Mega Man 4 that causes it not to move with the rising/falling action of the water in Dive Man's stage; however, this was accounted for by placing death spikes immediately following the section. The Rush Marine function is briefly utilized in Mega Man Issue 46 by Mega Man and Rush in order to traverse the sewers of Wily Castle 3. Rush Space Rush Space (ラッシュスペース?) is an adaptation of Rush used in some of the Game Boy games that allows Mega Man to quickly travel through space. In Mega Man V, Mega Man uses this version of the Rush Jet in the stage he goes to the Wily Star and fights against the Skull Blazer. Its appearance appears to be a combination of the Rush Jet and Rush Marine. The Rush Space can charge shots and fire them like the New Mega Buster, and it can get a speed boost by pressing A. The speed boost count is unlimited. In the Archie Comics series, Mega Man used the Rush Space function on Rush to reach an abandoned asteroid base that the renegade Wily/Light Robot Masters were presumed to be hiding at. Rush Adaptors Rush Power Adaptor Rush junctions with Mega Man to become Power Mega Man. Power Mega Man is able to break blocks and penetrate enemy shields by charging punches. These punches act as energy projectiles that travel a short distance, with each form becoming more powerful the longer the FIRE button is held down (though stronger shots have less range). Power Mega Man can also push enemies back, penetrate the shields of Knight Man and Shield Attacker GTR, destroy otherwise-invulnerable enemies, and can even push blocks in certain stages. Mega Man cannot slide in this form, however. There is a bug with the partially charged shot's damage value. The partly-charged shot cannot pierce shields but deals more damage than either the fully charged shot or the uncharged shot, and has the range of the uncharged shot. It deals 3 damage to bosses that would otherwise take 2 from the fully charged shot, including Blizzard Man and Knight Man. Rush Jet Adaptor Rush junctions with Mega Man to become Jet Mega Man. Jet Mega Man is able to use weapon energy to fly, and the energy rapidly recharges when he touches ground. Mega Man cannot charge his Buster or slide while using this form. Super Adaptor The Super Adaptor (スーパーアダプター?) is a combination of the Rush Power Adaptor and the Rush Jet Adaptor. from Mega Man 6. Its only appearance was in Mega Man 7, and is obtained by collecting the R, U, S, and H plates. They can be found in the stages of the first 4 robot masters: Cloud Man, Junk Man, Freeze Man, and Burst Man. While equipped with the Super Adaptor, the Mega Buster is replaced by a variant of the Mega Arm from Mega Man V, a flying fist attack similiar to Hard Knuckle utilising the intigrated properties of both the Rush Power- and Jet Adaptors. The flying ability was removed, instead replaced by a double-jump using the rocket plates on the suit. Mega Man can't slide while equipped with this Adaptor because it's too bulky. Proto Man also gives a hint about this Adaptor in Turbo Man's stage. There is an upgrade of the Super Adaptor called Hyper Rocket Buster that can be bought in Auto's shop after obtaining his Hyper Bolt, or found in Turbo Man's stage, use Rush Search in the platform where lies the third Trio the Wheel. Use Rush Search on the platform when the enemy isn´t there anymore in order to obtain the upgrade. The Hyper Rocket Buster allows Mega Man to shoot his arm with a homing effect, just like the upgraded Mega Arm from MMV. Bass stole the plans of the Super Adaptor from Dr. Light, and Wily created a Super Adaptor for Bass. Rush Search Rush Search (ラッシュサーチ?), also called Search Rush, teleports Rush in front of Mega Man's location and he digs for items.3 If he is hit, he will teleport away, and sometimes he only finds garbage, such as apple cores, old boots, and even a rag doll. Several of the CDs in Mega Man & Bass can only be recovered using Rush Search, and the CD Finder upgrade helps locate them. In Mega Man 7, he will bark when close to a secret area. In Junk Man's stage, there is an easter egg: if Rush Search is used at the very beginning of the stage, he will dig up a Game Boy. This has been a source of much humor in the Mega Man franchise. Mega Man 8 exclusive Rush Question Rush Question (ラッシュクエスチョン?) makes Rush teleport to Mega Man's location and toss a random item to him. Rush Bike Rush Bike (ラッシュバイク?) transforms Rush into a motor-bike. Mega Man can fire weak projectiles from Rush's mouth and the extra speed allows for longer jumps to be made. While riding Rush, Mega Man doesn't take damage, but Rush's energy gauge depletes when hit. Rush Bomber Rush Bomber (ラッシュボンバー?) makes Rush bombard enemies while flying across the screen in Rush Jet form. Rush Charger Rush Charger (ラッシュチャージャー?) makes Rush drop health items while flying across the screen in his Rush Jet form. Others Rush Vision Rush Vision (ラッシュビジョン?) is a holographic projector used by Rush in Mega Man 8 and Marvel vs. Capcom to enable Mega Man to communicate with Dr. Light. In Mega Man 9, Mega Man uses Rush's projector to show Wily his defeats from previous games. Rush Drill 'Rush Drill (ラッシュドリル?) is a transformation used in Marvel vs. Capcom and its sequel, where Rush takes the form of a drilling machine and runs into enemies, inflicting multiple hits quickly. Mega Man is invincible while inside Rush. Rush Drill was originally planned to appear in Mega Man 3, but the idea was scrapped. Other media Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) n the animated series, Rush looked like his game counterpart, but he was made more for comedic relief than for practical purposes. Still, he is able to help Mega Man and is mainly used as a transport, having several forms available. Rush loves to eat Battery Biscuits, which serve as a source of energy for him, and has a speech impediment, tending to pronounce most words as if they begin with an "R". In the animated series Rush has new transformations that were not used in the games, including a personal water craft, a hang glider and a snowmobile. Captain N: The Game Master Rush appeared in episode 32 of the cartoon. His design was similar to the game counterpart, though with a different color scheme. Mega Man Megamix Dr. Light created Rush and gave him to Mega Man in the Mega Man Gigamix story Asteroid Blues. The canine support robot is capable of assuming multiple useful forms to assist Mega Man, including a jet form that Mega Man often uses to travel through the air. Though he was created to be a simple support robot, Rush became a cherished member of Dr. Light's family. Other appearances Rush appeared in the three episodes of the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star, in most of Shigeto Ikehara's Rockman manga, Rockman 8 manga, Rockman & Forte manga, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery Rush.png Super Adaptor.jpg Megaman3 slide rush.gif Navigation Category:Animals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sidekicks Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Male Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sonic Heroes